Cursed
by P-A-P-E-R-Stars-989
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a curse, a curse that he wishes to keep a secret. However, with the constant prying from a certain Ginny Weasley, the Slytherin Prince might have a few problems...Rated for language. Draco/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Urgh, this is my attempt at a long Draco/Ginny fanfic...so yay? Uh...I dunno. Hahaha, I kind of got tired of Draco being a vampire, or Ginny being a vampire plot...and yeah, I thought of Draco being a werewolf! Yay? Ahh...I'm aware that I named this story similar to the movie "Cursed"...but it's different! Huh...I actually like that movie though...Anyways! I hope you enjoy kay? Oh yes, the events of HBP and DH never happened, but Voldy is still alive! Gaspeth...**

**Anyways! Enjoy! (Please..)**

* * *

_The light emitting from the full moon shone over Malfoy Manor, illuminating over the luxurious lands. The beautiful light shone softly over the lush green grass and the intricate six story building. It was completely quiet, the master and mistress of the Manor hoping that it would stay that way through out the night. They wished for silence, the two hoped that loud roars of pain and the barbaric poundings would not come and disturb the serene household. _

_Unfortunately, only the presence of the full moon was enough. Enough for the youngest Malfoy, a mere boy at the age of seven. _

_Deep in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, the blond boy writhed in pain as his limbs started to form in ways that weren't normal for a human. Loud screams of pain came from the little boy as he tried to grip the dungeon walls and floors…a futile attempt. Draco held back the tears. Father said that tears were for the weak…Draco was not weak. The little boy screamed again, enduring the excruciating pain. He forced himself to stay in the same spot, his knuckles turning deathly white. _

"_Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed, she could not handle her little boy's scream. It was too much for her to bear, her son was in pain! _

"_Go down there and help him!" She cried out, grabbing his arm and pointing down the hall towards the dungeons. Lucius narrowed his eyes and tore his arm away from his wife's grasp. "Unhand me…" he said coldly, but nonetheless, headed towards the dungeons of the Manor. _

_Draco did not notice the slam of the dungeon doors nor did he notice the hard steps against the cold stone. Draco's eyes were clenched shut, his breathing was hard, and numerous beads of sweat were going down his whole body. _

"_Draco, focus on the pain…" His father's voice reached Draco's ears, and the breathing automatically lessened. Draco cracked open one foggy grey eye, and stared at his father who was staring back at him with cold eyes. _

"_You must endure it, accept the pain Draco!" Lucius voice rang in Draco's ears. Finally it happened. The sound of bones bending in abnormal ways reached Lucius' ears. Lucius narrowed his eyes and watched as his young son tried his best to hold back the screams…another futile attempt as Draco finally let out a piercing scream which turned into a small growl._

_Little white hairs started to cover Draco's pale skin, the patch of hair on his head growing longer. Lucius watched on as his son endured the transformation that every werewolf must go through. A loud roar that sounded like a little pup would let out, yet still loud, came from the seven year old boy._

_Standing by the wall of the cell was a small, all white werewolf. Its glowing red eyes stared right at Lucius before it charged. The invisible, magical wall stopped the white creature in its actions. It growled and snapped its large teeth, drool dripping down onto the dungeon floors. Lucius stared at his son with a disgust look on his face. _

"_Draco calm yourself!" He snapped, a commanding tone in his voice. However, the young Malfoy in his other form, did not hear his father at all. Instead, Draco charged once more, but the magical wall did not budge. Lucius narrowed his eyes, and watched with a disgusted look on his face as Draco charged once more. _

_The Master of Malfoy Manor couldn't believe this. The same thing has happened every full moon for three years. Lucius couldn't believe that damned man had cursed his family. A roar and a snap from Draco's jaws took Lucius out of his little reverie. The man looked down at his son, concluding that his son needed to learn how to control his power…._

* * *

A seventeen-year old Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment, effectively avoiding his two goons and the damned woman that constantly clung to his arm. Clad only in black pants, and a white dress shirt that was not tucked in his pants adding to a loose tie around his neck. If his father saw how his son looked right now, Draco would have gotten punished for his unsightly look.

Cracking his neck, he glared at the compartment door when he heard loud, unnecessary noises. Honestly, did they have to be loud in the hall? He was half tempted to open the door just to yell and intimidate whoever was being loud, but he did not want Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle to see him. The damned three would ruin his current peaceful nature.

Taking out a tiny, black book along with a feathered pen, Draco was about to edit his new formula…a way to help Draco tame himself during the full moon. No, Draco has not yet acquired full control yet. Yes, along the years he managed to take control of some of a werewolves abilities. Like acute senses, fast speed, and stronger strength.

Draco was stopped short however…when his compartment door slammed open and an angry red-headed woman disrupted his peace. Ginevra Weasley sat angrily on the seat across the Slytherin Prince, not noticing him until he cleared his throat.

Ginny finally noticed the loathsome Slytherin with a gasp. She glared at Draco and crossed her arms.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked rudely, her eyes flashing with more anger than before. Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her question before retorting.

"What am I doing here? If you haven't noticed little Weasley.." he spat her last name out with venom, but Ginny dismissed it. "…I was here before you barged in like a damn harpy." He sneered at the red-head before looking over her with his foggy orbs. She was obviously wearing a hand-me-down skirt, top, and robe. Her red hair was darker than her brother's, yet obviously still…Weasley-like, and her freckles were feathered lightly over her skin, almost blending in, but still noticeable. Draco thought she looked pretty, not the most gorgeous woman ever, but she was shaggable. Of course…he wouldn't let her know that he thought she looked beautiful.

"And look at you…hand-me-down clothes, un-kept hair, and freckles that are all over your skin like a damned disease." Ginny frowned and looked down at herself…she didn't find anything wrong! Frowning once more, Ginny looked up and glared at Draco.

"For your information Malfoy…" similar to what Draco did with her last name, she let out his own name her voice dripping in venom "…I like my clothes, my hair, and my freckles! Just because you're a spoiled arse, that doesn't mean everyone has to put up with your shite!" She huffed, obviously annoyed. "And, I like the way I look!"

The boy sitting across from her let a smirk grace his features…this little Weasel had a little spirit in her after all! Ginny just crossed her arms once more and attempted to stare down Draco. "What's this? The littlest Weasley has a personality after all!" Draco exclaimed, a sneer on his face. "And here I thought that the only thing you could do was follow Potter around and exclaim your undying love for him!" That was it for Ginny, she stood up and viciously poked Draco in his chest.

"Look here Malfoy! Contrary to what gossip says, I do not like Harry anymore! And at least he wasn't being followed around by a short-haired, pug-noised, vile bitch!" Draco glared at Ginny, but before he was going to retort with his own scathing remark, the train jolted violently causing Ginny to fall on Draco's lap.

During the fall, Ginny did the only thing any sensible thing any human would do. Grab anything to keep their balance. Unfortunately, the only thing she grabbed was Draco's top. The Slytherin was of course, shocked. Ginny's red hair was near his nose, and he could smell the vanilla scent that was just…delectable. Shaking his head, he half wanted to push Ginny off of his lap. But he didn't…

Ginny couldn't believe this! Here she was, on Malfoy's lap, clutching onto his white dress shirt, and sniffing his cologne…oh merlin, he smelled good. Ginny blinked rapidly. She thought that Malfoy smelled good! Oh…what the hell was wrong with her?

It was that sight, in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Ginny. The trio took in the sight at first, not believing what they saw…until Ron came to his senses, his face turning red.

"MALFOY GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Ron's loud voice snapped the two out of their little reverie. Finally getting to their senses, Draco pushed Ginny off of him, and Ginny pushed herself off of him. The two glared at each other before Ginny gathered her things and stared at her brother hard.

"Oh, shut it Ron! I wouldn't be in here if you just accepted the fact that I don't like Harry Potter anymore!" Her brother gaped at her, until he got ready to yell at her, his face turning red…again. But Hermione shut him up.

"Come on Ginny, were at Hogwarts now…" She tugged at Ginny's arm, and the two left the compartment. Ron shook his head and glared at Draco before following his sister and girlfriend. Harry however, stayed in the compartment, glaring at Draco who glared back.

"Leave her alone Malfoy…" Harry said, his voice full of hate. Draco merely sneered, and fixed up his messy appearance.

"What's the matter Potter? Afraid that I'm going to steal little Weasley from you?" Draco smirked at Harry and gathered his belongings "Well, I can't lie that she's a little beauty…" Harry widened his eyes and took out his wand, pointing it at the Slytherin Prince. Draco simply stared at Harry with cold eyes, before pushing past him and out of the train….

* * *

**A/N: Ah...I'm aware that most werewolves aren't white...I dunno, I just picture werewolves as the same color as their hair...or something! Hahaha...anyway, was it good? Bad? Downright horrible? I dunno, please tell me! TELL ME! Uragh...oh yes, please review! Lalala...**

**Sorry...I'm watching...Shrek the Third right now, and Snow White just went crazy on the trees...anyways! The little blue button is right there! GO! CLICK AND TYPE AWAY! (Please..)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! This is my update yay? Anyways...I'm concluding that I'm going to **_**try **_**to update at least once a week. So yay? Ahh...Ginny might be a bit angry in this chapter...but yeah, the fact that her brother is yelling at her constantly just annoyed her to no end...Hahaha...okay! Let's get on with this! (PS: Going to add a few lyrics here, 'cause...I love music man...)**

_"Years spent in torment  
Buried in a nameless grave  
Now he has risen  
Miracles would have to save  
Those that the beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him"  
-- Bark at the Moon -- Ozzy Osbourne_

Ginny attempted to block out the various noises surrounding her…attempted. Ron, her dear brother, found it fit to yell at Ginny while the poor girl was cranky enough. Ginny suppressed a twitch and a desire to throw a vicious hook to her brothers face. Honestly, all Ginny heard were random conversations, Ron's loud voice, Harry's constant throat clearing, and Hermione's exasperated sighs.

"For Merlin's sake Gin, you were on the fucking prat's lap!" Ginny let out her own exasperated sigh, and turned her brown orbs towards her red brother.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny viciously hissed at him, imagining her dainty fist connected with his face. However, Ron shook his head at his little sister.

"No Ginny! You reject my best mate for the conniving death eater!" Ginny glared at Ron, his constant accusations were annoying the hell out of her, but her brother kept talking. "Don't you remember what his father did to you?!"

Ginny couldn't help it, she knew it was childish, but she stood up and stomped her foot down, crossing her arms in the process. She looked like a brat, and she felt like one, but she spoke to Ron with a low voice. "You don't have to advertise my first year every chance you get you arse!" Ron opened his mouth to speak once more, but Ginny cut him off with another glare.

"And for your information, Malfoy is not his father, and we don't even know if he's a Death Eater yet!" with that, Ginny sat down in her seat and gave her brother a pointed look. Ron gaped at his sister and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you're defending him now!?" Ginny resisted the urge to bang her head against the table, as she stared at her brother, her mind wishing to leave, but she was far to hungry to leave now. The youngest Weasley glared at the middle of the table, hoping the food would just appear…_now_ before staring at Ron with a dark look. Hermione decided to finally intervene as she smacked her red-headed boyfriend in the arm. Ron let out an "ow!" and looked at Hermione with a "what-did-I-do!?" look.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sake Ron, Ginny isn't defending Malfoy, she's just saying that you shouldn't accuse people with those terms!" Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off with a stern look "Even people as despicable and vile as Malfoy need a chance!" Ron opened his mouth again, but Hermione gave him another look, effectively shutting him up.

Ginny glared at Ron "Thank you Hermione!" the younger girl shot Hermione a grateful look, and went back to staring at the table. _Maybe if I stare at it long enough, the food will come…_Ginny looked at the table with an annoyed look…her appetite was growing more and more. And Ginny didn't like that one bit. Sighing, Ginny decided to just play with her hair, as she took strands of hair and braided them absentmindedly. Minutes later, Ginny felt eyes on her. Looking up, the youngest Weasley was met with green eyes. Ginny suppressed an urge to roll her eyes, as she boldly looked back at Harry.

"Is there something you want Harry?" _Besides me…_Ginny thought. Honestly, her crush on Harry ended about…a year ago. She got tired of waiting, simple as that. Harry blushed, and shook his head. Ginny nodded, and turned back to her play with her hair until Harry started talking again.

"Why were you on Malfoy's lap anyway?" This time, Ginny didn't hide her annoyance, letting out a loud groan. Taking the red strands and tucking them behind her ear, Ginny took her time to fix her hair once more before turning to Harry.

"Harry, I was standing when the train stopped. I. fell. Alright?" Ginny stared at Harry, daring him to annoy her some more, but Boy wonder wisely stayed quiet. Finally, the Great Hall doors opened, and little first-years entered. The eleven-year old pre-teens looked around, taking in the sights of the Great Hall, trying their best to avoid eye contact with the upperclassmen.

Ginny shook her head at the first-years. They were all predictable…they were all…twitchy. Well, most of them were. She saw a few walking in with their head held high. Obviously pure-blood. So, as each first year went to get sorted, Ginny zoned out thinking about her summer. It was quite…boring. She usually spent her time with Luna Lovegood. But the girl seemed to never have the time.

When each first year was finally sorted, Ginny felt a push at her side. Snapping out of her reverie, Ginny looked at Hermione who was staring intently at Dumbledore. Ah, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was about to give his grand speech.

As was every year, Dumbledore gave the rules, and how the Forbidden Forest was, like its name, forbidden. Ginny didn't really bother with the rest of Dumbledore's speech, but what she paid attention to was the calling of Head Boy and Girl.

"The Head Girl, reigning top of her class and showing marvelous loyalty to her friends…Miss Hermione Granger!" The Great Hall exploded with applause, coupled with some angry cries coming from the Slytherin table.

"And the Head Boy…" Ginny perked up at this, she already knew that Hermione was Head Girl, but so far, Head Boy was a mystery. "…coming into second in his class, demonstrating artistic wit…" several students were on the edge of their seats, hating the suspense, while the first years were looking on with wide eyes.

"…Mister Draco Malfoy!" Cheers came from the Slytherin Table, with some noise from friendly Ravenclaw and forgiving Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindor table was completely quiet. Ginny couldn't believe it, her mouth was open, Harry's eyes were wide, and Ron looking on with unbelieving eyes. Dumbledore however, had that twinkle in his eye. "Now! Let the feast…begin!"

Food finally appeared, and Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Far too hungry to care what anyone thought, The sixth-year quickly dug in, taking as much food as she could.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed out his girlfriends name "How come you didn't tell us that Malfoy was Head Boy!?" He asked, trying his best to keep a low voice. Harry agreed as he too spoke up.

"You can very well tell that Malfoy will take away our points like it's a bloody game!" Hermione glared at the two as they practically ganged up on her. "Oh, shut it you two! First of all Ronald…" The Head Girl shot her boyfriend a look "…you never asked who the Head Boy was, and judging by Malfoy's grades, he is probably the best choice!" Ron grumbled something under his breath "And second of all Harry…" Hermione gave Harry a similar look "…if Malfoy tries to take away points, I'll simply take points from his own house!" Harry looked surprised, and looked down.

Ginny however, was still shocked. She was in the same compartment as Malfoy…how come she didn't notice the badge? She wracked through her brain, wondering if her eyesight was diminishing. Then she remembered…Malfoy had his robe off during the train ride. Ginny rolled her eyes, and went back to her meal.

* * *

Draco ate his meal quickly, hoping to finish it before Crabbe and Goyle finished theirs. It wasn't that hard…the two buffoons constantly filled their plate with more food. It was practically endless. Draco didn't bother hiding a disgusted look when he saw his two goons stuff their mouths with more and more food. The Head Boy didn't even know why he bothered with the two. Honestly, Draco had enough self-defense experience to protect himself. He went through his head wondering why he bothered.

Oh yes, father insisted that Draco be around "family friends."

What a load of shit. Like Draco will ever be a fucking --

Draco was snapped out of his reverie when a high pitched squeal practically damaged his ears. Sudden arms wrapped around Draco's neck, and practically strangled the seventeen-year old boy.

"Drakey-poo! I missed you over the summer!" Draco sneered at the annoying woman and was automatically disgusted by the name she had given him. He roughly threw her off of him. However, Pansy was not fazed…at all. In fact, she simply batted her eyelashes at him. "Ohh, Drakey, you know I like it rough…" She attempted a sexy purr…she failed miserably.

Draco glared at her. Merlin, you fuck them once and they're on you like uselessness on a flobberworm. Pansy put a manicured hand on Draco's upper thigh, and buried her head into his neck. Draco did not bother hiding his disgusted look.

"Get the hell off of me Pansy…" He roughly grabbed Pansy's hand, took it off his leg, and pushed her off of him. Pansy glared at Draco and boldly stared at him "Resist me all you want Draco, were going to get married some day, and you know it!"

Draco sneered at the woman. It was true, his mother wanted Draco to marry Pansy Parkinson, the damn cow. Like hell Draco was going to comply with his mother's wishes anyway. Draco stared Pansy, his foggy eyes swirling with hate.

"Only in your dreams Parkinson…" He said coldly, and tore his eyes away from her face. He looked down the Slytherin table, searching for his only friend in Slytherin. Blaise Zabini. However, the damn prat wasn't here. Draco cursed that Blaise left him alone to deal with the horrible three. Attempting his best to ignore Pansy's high, pitchy voice, and the slobbering of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco let his orbs pass through the Great Hall.

He caught site of the Gryffindor table, sneering at the trio. Weasley and Potter didn't look too happy. Draco smirked at this. Obviously the announcement of him being Head Boy shocked the two. At least something amusing happened today. Sweeping his eyes over the bushy hair of the mud blood, he noticed long red hair next to the Head Girl.

He recognized her as the youngest Weasley…the one that held the scent of vanilla. Oh yeah, the girl was pretty, far prettier than Pansy, and better than Granger. Observing her, Draco noticed her shocked look as she obviously listened to what the Golden Trio were saying. Was everyone shocked at him being Head Boy? He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at that. What, did they expect precious fucking Potter to be Head Boy?

Tearing his eyes away from the littlest Weasley, Draco returned to his food glaring at Crabbe and Goyle…it was amazing that his appetite wasn't lost yet.

* * *

"Hey Gin." Ginny looked up from her meal to be met with Harry. "What is it Harry?" She asked, stuffing her mouth with food. Harry blushed, and looked down.

"About what happened in the train…" Ginny shook her head and swallowed her food. "No Harry, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like you anymore alright? It was all a silly crush…" She said, poking at her food. Harry shook his head and raised his head, gathering up his Gryffindor courage. "I'm sorry for asking you out, out of nowhere…" Ginny raised an eyebrow and listened on intrigued.

"…It's just that, I've been trying to get Cho's attention and.." Ginny's eyes narrowed considerably after that. Cho? Harry just asked her out to get Cho jealous!? Harry seemed to notice Ginny's death stare, and stopped, clearing his throat.

"Harry James Potter…are you telling me that the only reason why you asked me out was so that you can get Cho jealous?" Ginny said this a little too calmly, but Harry could already detect the growing anger. Harry shook his head though, and nodded, looking down embarrassed. "Ron…Ron said that it was fine because you didn't feel that way towards me anymore."

Ginny's eyes shot up at this, but she stood up, and stared down at Harry. "Look Harry, I may not like you anymore, I still consider you a friend…but that doesn't mean that you can use me without my damn permission you got that?" Harry nodded and opened his mouth to say more, but Ginny wasn't finished. "I don't like being used, especially for someone as pathetic as Cho Chang!"

This time, Harry stood up, towering over Ginny glaring at her. "Don't talk about her like that!" Ginny glared back and retorted "Why? Because you know that Cho is still pining for Cedric, bless his soul, and still leading you on? Huh?!" Harry didn't say anything, instead he gave Ginny a cold look and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ginny was left, glaring back at Harry, but the pang of guilt was stabbing at her heart. Oh, her and her damn temper. Ginny cursed her Weasley temper and wondered if she should go after Harry.

_Why should you? He was going to use you! What if you end up falling for him and he ends up breaking your heart?! Just sit down, and let Ron and Hermione deal with him…_

The little voice in Ginny's head made sense…so she sat down. However, she let out a groan, maybe she was just reading too many romance novels or something of the sort…But just as Ginny was about to stand up to follow Harry, Ron got up, shot his sister a look, and left. Ginny looked down at her plate, a bit ashamed at what she said, guilt welling up in her again.

"Ginny, do you have anything to tell me?" The younger girl looked up to Hermione, and let out a sigh. Ginny shook her head however, she really didn't feel like telling the older girl anything. Sure, she was close to Hermione, but Ginny was closer to other people. The red-head could feel the Head Girl's eyes on her, making her squirm a bit in her seat.

"Nothing Hermione…it's just that…I don't like being used." She said quietly, her appetite completely lost. Hermione simply looked at Ginny, taking in the information what she just said. "Harry was using you?" She asked, she was thoroughly confused.

Ginny stared at Hermione, surprised that she didn't know. "Harry told me…that he wanted to go out with me so that he can get Cho's attention…apparently, Ron let him do it." Hermione's eyes furrowed at that. She nodded at Ginny and gave the girl a soft smile "I'll talk to them. But you did the right thing Gin." Ginny looked up at Hermione, a surprised expression in her eyes. "Honestly Gin, if Harry wants Cho, he's going to have to get her by himself don't you think?"

Ginny blinked…and soon returned Hermione's smile. Flashing another smile, Hermione said a quick bye, and left the Great Hall, searching for her boyfriend and friend…leaving Ginny alone. Shaking her head, Ginny decided she needed to talk to someone. She looked down the Gryffindor table, but Seamus and Dean were currently talking, Parvati and Lavender were talking about heaven knows what, and Neville was talking with some other people. Deciding to look for her best friend, Ginny turned her head to the Ravenclaw table…but Luna Lovegood was nowhere to be found.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at this…Luna was always in the Great Hall. Ginny searched the Ravenclaw table, but to no avail. Sighing, she looked around the rest of the Great Hall, her brown eyes finally resting upon the Slytherin table. She searched the table unconsciously for Draco, until she finally spotted him.

Ginny couldn't help but cringe at the site of Parkinson rubbing herself against him. Shaking her head, she took in a few more bites before concluding that she had lost her appetite. She gathered her things, and left the Great Hall.

As she walked through the hall by the Great Hall, Ginny was abruptly knocked back when a tiny girl crashed into her. Fortunately, Ginny was obviously heavier than the girl for she was not knocked onto her butt like the girl was. Ginny looked down, and helped the girl up.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ginny asked worried, the girl was obviously a first-year, by her size and her badge. Huh, she was a Hufflepuff. The girl nodded, and looked up at Ginny, a tiny blush creeping up her face. Ginny gave the girl a warm smile. She was cute, she had long, wavy raven hair. They shone slightly in the light of the corridor, and looked silky and soft…but the girl looked like she would be easily teased. Ginny kind of pitied her.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked softly, hoping that the girl could at least have a nice first day. When the girl didn't reply, Ginny continued. "My names Ginevra Weasley! But I don't like being called Ginevra. You can just call me Ginny." She said nicely, coaxing the girl to at least look her up in the eye. The girl did, and Ginny was hit with onyx eyes. They were pretty…but Ginny couldn't help but think that something secretive was held in there.

"Alleen…my name is Alleen Idreld." Ginny raised an eyebrow. Idreld? "Oh, I've never heard of Idreld. Are you muggle born?" She asked quite bluntly, but Alleen let a small smile grace her face. "No, I'm a pureblood, my family…just isn't known." Ginny looked down at the girl, she couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Well Alleen, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?" Alleen nodded, looking down again. "I was…sending a letter to my…" Ginny couldn't help but be confused, the girl paused…was she that shy? She was definitely worse than any other Hufflepuff she's ever met.

"…my father." Ginny smiled at the girl. "Come on Alleen, speak up. You don't want some dirty Slytherin picking on you because of that." Alleen looked up at Ginny, red on her face again.

"Okay Ginny.." Ginny beamed proudly at the girl "But! If a Slytherin is messing with you, you can just tell me and I'll deal with them for you!" Alleen smiled and nodded. Ginny laughed, and waved bye to Alleen before heading back to her House.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had long lost his appetite. Pansy's constant rubbing, coupled with Crabbe and Goyle's constant smacking of food was annoying the hell out of him. Glaring at the three, Draco swiftly got up and left the Great Hall. When he exited the Great Hall, he noticed the littlest Weasley talking to another girl. A small girl, obviously a first year. With his sharp eye sight, Draco also recognized the Hufflepuff badge gleaming on the girl's robes. Draco smirked. This was perfect. A chance to amuse himself by bothering the littlest Weasley and a squirming Hufflepuff.

However, just before Draco could head in their direction, the little Weasel was already leaving. Draco narrowed his eyes at that. Oh well, the first-year would be fun enough for that.

"What's this I see? A little Hufflepuff lost in the halls? Maybe I should show you the way…" Draco smirked as the girl snapped her head in the direction of Draco Malfoy. But completely different from her reaction to Ginny, Alleen boldly stared at Draco in the eyes, throwing him off a bit.

"Let me guess…you must be Draco Malfoy." She said coolly, her voice smoother than it was with Ginny. Draco simply smirked "Why yes, I must be known more than I know…" Alleen stared Draco in the face, and her body started shaking with laughter. "Yes, you are known. Just not in the way you want." She walked pass Draco, but the Head Boy quickly grabbed the little girl roughly by her shoulder.

"You better watch who you're talking to…" He hissed, at her, his eyes flashing with annoyance. The first year simply released her arm from Draco's tight grip, surprising the boy a bit. She walked away from the Head Boy back into the Great Hall. Draco glared at Alleen's back, before going in the direction of his Head Boy quarters.

**Dru Sharpeye: Ahh! Here's the second chapter! I hope this helps you? Haha...It's a bit long...(for me) though. Haha, I hope this story still captures your interest!**

**Kalira: Ne, Draco isn't using the wolfsbane potion because it doesn't work for him. And yes, the reason is because a curse was placed on him, he wasn't bitten by a werewolf. Other than that, thank you! Yeah, Ron is a bit angry there...but that was mainly because Ginny rejected Harry despite Ron's pushes during the summer. The loud noises that Draco heard outside his compartment was Ron and Ginny yelling at each other. The sight of Ginny on Draco just made Ron a lot angrier. And, I was thinking that Ginny got the hand-me-down skirt by Hermione. I dunno, I was just thinking that in Ginny's first year, she used her mom's old skirts, but by meeting Hermione, she used Hermione's old skirts. Ahh! Editing would help me a lot if you don't mind **

**harrypotterchick4ever: Thank you for liking this! I hope you stay! Hmm...I guess I do agree on Draco and Ginny being loners if you dive really deep into their lives. Haha...I dunno.**

**Johnny Depp fanatic: Thank you! Oh, don't worry, this is going to be a long story! I was doing the outline...and I noticed that. Haha...**

**snowfire81: Thank you for reviewing! Here's the update! **

**Ahh! I hope you guys keep reviewing...and I hope others will review too!**

**LOOK!! The button is right there! Clicky!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the late update! But hey, you all know last week was July 4th week right? On thursday my family was on a road trip, so yeah...really couldn't update! Hahaha...sorry! Urm...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! **

_The blood of the wolf  
Infects my body  
Screaming, flesh chewed to the bone  
Bleeding, eternal horror  
- Lycanthropy- Six Feet Under_

The morning light crept into the Head Boy's room shining over the figure that was inside the grand bed. Draco Malfoy moved around when he felt the warmth of the sun rays. He opened two tired, silver eyes. It was early. _Very_ early. Draco doubted that anyone else was awake at this hour. Perhaps a few people, but who would honestly wake up early on the second day they have arrived?

Draco threw the black covers off of him and got out of bed. He was clad in dark green boxers when he got out of bed, his pale body glistening with sweat. He had a rough night, a bad dream to put it in simple terms. He ran a hand through his white-blond hair, before entering his own bathroom.

He got out minutes later, he felt refreshed and no longer tired. He shook his head when his mind went back to his first night. Draco had fell asleep after he entered his Head Boy quarters. But his dream made his night rough and uncomfortable. All he remembered was the cloaked figure and gleaming red eyes.

Obviously Voldemort…the bastard. The man said a spell, an ancient spell, and then…Draco was turning. Turning into the monster that he turned into every full moon.

Draco let out frustrated sigh before changing into his school uniform. Minutes later, the Malfoy heir stood in front of his mirror, shrugging on his expensive robe. He stared at his reflection before smirking. Damn he looked good. His hair was short, but not too short as it fell over his forehead. He no longer slicked it back like he did when he was a tiny first year. His body was broad and muscular, but not too large to look like Crabbe and Goyle. To put it simply, it was honed into near perfection with all the Quidditch and training his father made him endure. He towered over some at 6'1, shorter than the damned Weasley king.

Draco looked out the window, it was still early. He would go down to the Great Hall later. He cracked his neck before heading to his desk. The desk was not made of wood, it was made of marble. Such is an advantage of having money and power. And on the beautiful desk was a little black book.

He opened the book where he was met with the site of formulas for a variety of potions. But of course, the only potion he was interested in right now was the Wolfsbane potion. The potion did not work as well as it used to. He has been using the damned potion for awhile, but it just didn't work for someone cursed into lycanthropy. His body became used to it, the curse adapted to it.

But Draco didn't know what to add to the potion. There were many ingredients he could add, but he didn't know which…and he didn't know what the side-effects were. After all, he was the only one he knew who was cursed into a werewolf. He was his own guinea pig.

He sat there, sitting for awhile, thinking of what to add. Going over the list of ingredients a couple of times. He felt like he was going damn mad. He slammed his fist onto his desk as he was frustrated. He had little time left until Voldemort took hold of him and made him into his own servant.

Draco would not serve _anyone_. Not even the fucking Dark Lord. He shook his head before swiftly getting up and leaving his quarters. He did not feel like going to the Great Hall just yet. So the Head Boy wandered around the halls near the Great Hall. Making sure not to stray too far. It wasn't that he was afraid of getting lost.

No, of course not.

Draco Malfoy just wanted to be near the Great Hall so it will be easier for him to get there in time. As he strolled through the halls with grace that most desired, his silver orbs caught site of the annoying Hufflepuff he encountered last night. His eyes narrowed at the tiny girl and he was about to confront her when the girl turned a corner. He followed her of course, but when he turned, he could not find the stupid first year anywhere. His silver eyes flashed with confusion, before he decided to finally enter the Great Hall.

* * *

Loud noises and shrilly voices woke Ginny from her peaceful slumber. She groaned not so lady-like when laughter and various conversations surrounded her. Oh Merlin they were annoying…couldn't they save their conversations for the Great Hall? So others can rest and wake up when they have to?

A loud laugh snapped Ginny's brown eyes open, and she groaned once more. Apparently not. She took her pillow and covered her head with it, attempting to get rid of the noises. It did not work. Her hand twitched, and Ginny attempted to drown out the noises by drowning herself in her own thoughts.

Honestly, nothing worked.

Ginny immediately sat up, her eyes narrowed in anger. She was _tired_, and she was sure that she looked like a damn mess.

"Shut up you stupid bints!" She snapped at them, loud enough for it to overpower their laughter and conversations. The room immediately fell into silence.

* * *

Down in the common room, the seventh years looked up the steps to the female sixth-year dormitories.

"Ginny must be up now." Seamus said, a grin on his face. Dean nodded and the two left the common room, leaving the first-years wondering what was going on…

Colin Creevey, who was nearby gave the first-years a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Just…don't cross Gin's path right now." With that, he followed the two older boys out of the common room.

* * *

Ginny glared at her roommates as they simply stared at her. She threw the white covers off of her, before changing into her own uniform. The dormitory was eerily quiet as Ginny and the other girls changed into their uniforms.

The youngest Weasley combed her hair, sent one last glare to her roommates before going down to the common room. As soon as she left her dormitory, noise filled it once more. She rolled her eyes at her roommates before walking down the stairs.

It would be a lie to say that Ginny wasn't surprised at all to see her brother, Hermione, and Harry waiting patiently for her. She cocked an eyebrow at this, the Golden Trio always left the common room when all three of them were ready. They never waited for Ginny.

The sixth-year red head raised a questioning eyebrow when she confronted the three.

"Is there a reason why you three are still here?" Her brown orbs swept over the three of them "I expected you guys to have left to the Great Hall already."

Ron turned red at her comment, before shaking his head "Look Gin…" his sister turned her eyes towards him, questioning him "…Harry and I just wanted to say that were sorry…" Ginny's eyes widened at this, and she turned to Harry noticing his apologetic expression. Hermione however had her arms crossed.

"What else Ron?" She asked, staring at her boyfriend with hard eyes. Ron blushed some more, but finally stared straight at his sister's face.

"And that…that you're entitled to your own decisions in your life…" He gave Ginny a small grin, which Ginny met with a surprised look…before her own matching grin graced her face. She immediately hugged her brother afterwards "Thank you Ron!" She said happily. Ginny then turned to Harry, gave him a grin and hugged him too. He happily returned the hug and muttered an apology to Ginny once more. The girl just smiled and turned towards Hermione, giving her a bigger hug than the other two.

"Hermione, how did you do it?" She asked, her eyes wide. The older girl gave her a smile and said "You just got to say the right things!" Ginny laughed at this, before jutting a thumb at her brother.

"In other words, you got him whipped…right?" The two girls laughed, enjoying the light atmosphere of the situation. While Ron sputtered nonsense before his words became comprehensible to human ears.

"I am not whipped!" Practically everyone in the common room snorted at that comment, Ron glared at everyone before continuing "I'm just loyal is all!" Silence enveloped the four…before Harry could not hold it back any longer. He laughed. He laughed out right to his best friend's face, where Ginny soon joined him afterwards. Hermione however, decided to comfort her boyfriend by wrapping her arms around him.

"There, there Ron." She looked at him with sympathetic eyes "It's not your fault that you can't help but do whatever your woman wants. I mean, look at your father, obeying your mother with whatever she says. It's all in the genes."

Silence once more. Until all three broke out in laughter while Ron glared at his girlfriend before his own smile appeared "Alright you guys…" he muttered "…I'm starving, let's go." The three gave a playful apologetic smile towards the tall red head before following him out of the common room.

The way to the Great Hall was one filled with laughter. A few more students joined them, to be more specific, Lavender and Parvati. The two gossiping girls soon joined the four, asking various questions about their summer. Halfway towards the Great Hall however, Ginny left the group to find her loony best friend, Luna Lovegood. She waved a friendly bye towards her Gryffindor friends, and left towards the Ravenclaw house.

* * *

Ginny stood outside the Ravenclaw house pissed. The damned portrait wouldn't let her in! Well…of course she answered the damn riddle wrong!

"_What English word retains the same pronunciation, even after you take away four of its five letters?"_

Who the hell could guess that!? Well…Ginny wasn't that pissed, more like annoyed. Honestly…Ravenclaws and their damn wit.

She was losing her patience when a few Ravenclaws left their house, but yet, no Luna. She asked a few sixth-years if Luna was still inside, they all answered yes. She asked them if they knew what she was doing, but they all answered the same:

"_She's still getting ready."_

Ginny sighed and pondered why she was still not used to…well, Luna. She couldn't help but giggle at that…she loved Luna anyway, like a sister. But soon enough, the odd blonde emerged from the portrait, with accessories one wouldn't normally wear. Ginny grinned at her friend.

"Hey Luna!" She said, waving stupidly at the blonde. Luna in turn, looked at Ginny, same dreamy expression on.

"Hullo Ginny. Quite a lovely day isn't it? Wrackspurt's aren't around right now…perhaps later in the day." She said, her eyes seeming to daze off. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Er…right. Anyway's let's go! I'm starving!" Ginny grabbed Luna's arm and half-dragged her towards the Great Hall. Luna did not seem to mind of course.

"Why yes. Breakfast provides all of us the energy we need to fight off the orflacks. Nasty little things they are." Ginny grinned, and nodded. She had no idea what Luna was talking about, but it was fun. Her friend was just so odd…and Ginny liked that! As the two walked down to the Great Hall, Ginny proceeded to tell Luna about the first day of school, while Luna listened on and gave out bizarre advice.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall, one of the first ones in to be exact. His father always taught him to be early. Added something else to his teaching, but Draco completely forgot. Just be early…or something. He shook his head, and ran a hand through his white-blond locks before heading to the Slytherin table. Others were already there. Of course, Draco was not the only one brought up to arrive early. Fortunately, Pansy wasn't in yet, to busy _prettying_ herself up. Like that will ever happen.

Draco understood why Crabbe and Goyle weren't in yet either. The two buffoons were…horrible. They _always_ slept in late. But what the Malfoy heir did not understand was that Blaise wasn't in yet. The damn man was always early. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but decided to shrug it off. He'll question Blaise when he sees him.

It was with a crowd of more people that Blaise Zabini finally arrived. To Draco, he was just honestly a best friend. To girls, and perhaps some boys, Blaise was easily attractive as Draco. Black hair and tan skin. His body was perfect. Muscled and lean. Perhaps a bit more lean than Draco's but still wonderful.

The Malfoy noticed something however. Blaise looked tired.

But before Blaise even reached the table, an annoying squeal, similar if not worse than the one yesterday, reached Draco's ears. "Drakey-poo you didn't wait for me this morning!" She was always the same wasn't she?

"You look like you're having a wonderful morning Malfoy." A charming, and somewhat cheery voice entered Draco's ears. He looked up from Pansy and saw Blaise smirking at him.

"Shut up Zabini or I'll hex you into oblivion." Draco threatened. It was empty, but his tone terrified those around him, except Blaise of course.

"Yeah, yeah Draco. So what happened yesterday when neither of you were graced with my presence?" He asked, sitting down across from Draco. He was a bit too cheery in Draco's opinion…but Blaise was always like that, it got some getting use to.

"_Hell_" Was Draco's simple answer. He managed to push Pansy off of him, and talk to Blaise. The fact that he had someone intelligent to talk to other than the conniving bastards at his table relieved Draco so much, he forgot his suspicion of Blaise. Pansy seemed to get the picture, but nonetheless, leaned against Draco (who was ignoring her) and proceeded to talk to Millicent with her annoying voice.

* * *

Ginny entered with Luna, along with a group of people she did not know. Hey, practically everyone entered at the same time.

"I shall see you later Ginny. The others from my house are calling me." Luna said dreamily before walking off to her own table. Ginny waved at Luna before rushing to the Gryffindor table. She arrived right when her brother dear was stuffing his mouth with around…five pancakes? Ginny looked confused at what was going on. She turned towards Hermione and Harry to figure out what was what. But the two looked mesmerized at the stupidity of what Ron was doing.

Ron finally finished stuffing his mouth and chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed.

Until he finally swallowed.

The tall red head turned towards Seamus and Dean and let out his hand. "Give it up!" Ginny was even more confused until she saw a few sickles slapped into Ron's hand. She rolled her eyes when she realized what it was. A bet.

"I can't believe he was that stupid to actually do it…" Hermione finally spoke up. Obviously appalled at her boyfriends stupidity. Harry just gave her a lopsided grin.

"That's Ron for you. Willing to do anything when he thinks it doesn't cost him his life." Harry exclaimed, but Hermione just groaned in response. Ginny grinned and sat down next to Hermione.

"Don't worry Herm. You've only been dating since the summer! Maybe soon you can beat your smartness into him!" Ginny said happily. But Hermione just grumbled something about stupidity, seven years, and maturity. The youngest Weasley didn't really catch it but she just grinned. However, just as she was about to pile her plate, she unexpectedly looked over to the Hufflepuff table. The first year she met yesterday was _sweet_, Ginny hoped that no one would bother her.

But when she saw the girl named Alleen, Ginny noticed that she was sitting alone. A pang of pity hit the red head, and she quickly turned towards the other Gryffindors.

"Hey guys, I'm going to sit somewhere else." Harry quickly looked up at Ginny, a curious expression in his eye. But Ginny missed his glance towards the Slytherin table. "Where you going Gin?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with…waffles this time. Ginny grinned and jutted her thumb out to the Hufflepuff table.

"To sit with a friend over at the Hufflepuff's." She said quickly before grabbing her pack and walking over to Alleen. The first year was staring intently at her food that Ginny was sort of scared to bother her.

"Hey Alleen!" The girl jumped in her seat, obviously shocked, staring wide eyed at Ginny.

"H-hi Ginny…urm...what are you doing here?" Ginny frowned at that. She was talking so softly.

"Come on Alleen! Speak up! And no stuttering!" Ginny scolded her. She sort of reminded the red head of her in her first year. Alleen continued to look wide eyed, but a soft smile appeared on her face. "But urm...what are you doing here Ginny?" Her voice this time louder. Ginny grinned and sat down next to Alleen, shocking her some more.

"Well, were friends aren't we?" Ginny proceeded to pile the plate in front of her, missing the shocked…and happy look upon Alleen's face. "F-friends?" She asked tentatively, half not believing what Ginny said. The youngest Weasley just grinned again and ruffled Alleen's black locks.

"Yeah, friends!" Alleen smiled once more and was about to turn to her food…until a dreamy voice reached her ears.

"Ginny, your brother said that you'll be here." Luna stated and quickly sat down on the other side of Alleen. "Hello, my name is Luna." She said, her eyes staring right at Alleen. The first year blinked, and turned to Ginny and then to Luna.

The red head just laughed. "Alleen, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Alleen!" Alleen looked at Luna with a shock look and then muttered a nearly silent "Hi."

Luna tilted her head, and Alleen couldn't help but notice the odd earrings the sixth-year had on. "You really have to speak up. You don't want the liretls to take the rest of your voice away." Alleen looked at her with wide eyes, wider eyes than she directed at Ginny.

"Urm…okay?" What were liretls? She'll have to ask…father. But Alleen shook her head and offered a soft smile to Luna, who smiled back.

* * *

Draco listened on as Blaise talked about his summer. About how he met this amazing girl. Draco suppressed rolling his eyes. Blaise probably shagged her already, the Malfoy heir really didn't want to know. His silver orbs scanned the Great Hall, going over each table. He caught site of red hair, and immediately turned towards it.

He saw the youngest Weasley…with that annoying Hufflepuff. His eyes narrowed at that. Something was suspicious about her.

"Hey Blaise." The dark haired boy gave him a questioning look "See that first year Hufflepuff over there?" Blaise tilted his head. And Draco had to do a double take. Since when did Blaise _tilt_ his head like that?

"You mean the one by the Weasley girl?" Draco nodded.

"Something's not right with that Hufflepuff." He was about to tell Blaise about the events of last night. The damned first year pulled out of his grasp. Draco was not weak at all, no, his grip was strong and it was nearly impossible to pull out of his grip. Draco half expected Blaise to say something, but he got unusually quiet, and his eyes were set on something at the Hufflepuff table...or perhaps someone.

Draco followed his eyes, but all he saw was the Weasley girl, the annoying first year, and Loony.

"Hey Zabini? What the bloody hell are you looking at?"

* * *

Alleen felt really uncomfortable. She felt really fuzzy, and warm inside. It was uncomfortable. Why? Because Luna and Ginny were walking her to class. Like, what the hell? Her first class was Charms, but really. Did they have to walk her to class?

"Well, were here! We'll see you later Alleen!" Ginny said happily, a grin on her face. Luna took Alleen's hand and handed her…something, she didn't know what. "It will keep the Wrackspurt's away so that you'll be able to pay attention in class." Luna said dreamily before also waving bye.

Alleen stood there blinking, before shaking her head and walking inside.

Ginny chatted with Luna to their Transfiguration class. The two sat down seat in the middle of the class, not really caring where.

"Hey Gin! Hey Luna!" A flash of light, and a smiling boy appeared before the two. Ginny and Luna gave a simultaneous "Hullo Colin!" before the now tall boy sat next to them. The rest of the class started to pile in, and noise started to fill the air. However, Professor McGonagall was not in yet. The three were _happily _talking, until a voice ruined their conversation.

"Hey Loony!" Ginny snapped her head up at this. She saw a thin Slytherin girl looking at Luna with a nasty look on her face. Luna ignored the girl, and continued to talk with Colin, while the Gryffindor boy looked nervously from the Slytherin girl, to Luna, to Ginny. The youngest Weasley was very sensitive about people calling Luna "Loony." Her reason was "_Only I can call Luna that!_" Obviously, Ginny meant well.

"Hey Loony, I'm talking to you!" The Slytherin girl grabbed Luna by the chin and forcibly made Luna look at her. Luna simply looked at her, the same dreamy expression on her face. "How may I help you?"

Ginny was glaring at the stupid girl, and looked at Luna with an alarmed expression on her face. It was amazing how the Ravenclaw was so calm.

The Slytherin glared at Luna "Shouldn't you tell your precious friend…" she sneered at Ginny who glared back "…how you made money this summer!?" Luna looked at the Slytherin with a confused expression.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps the Wrackspurts are going crazy in your head?" The Slytherin turned red. "You know very well what I mean Loony! Selling yourself like a common whore!"

Luna looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"I would never --"

"That's bullshit! I saw you over the summer all over my house mate --"

"_Avis_!" Birds emerged from Ginny's wand, and the red head quickly said another spell "_Oppugno_!" The birds attacked the Slytherin. Pecking and pecking at her all over her body. She shrieked and attempted to swat some away, while Ginny glared at her.

"Don't ever call Luna a --"

"Miss Weasley what is the meaning of this!?" Ginny's head snapped in the direction of Professor McGonagall who had a stern look in her eye. The other students quickly shut up, leaving Ginny to defend herself.

"P-professor, she…Luna…she --"

"Perhaps the site I see right now is enough explanation! Detention for two weeks Miss Weasley!" Ginny's eyes went downward. On the first week of class too. But she heard an almost inaudible sigh coming from Professor McGonagall.

"But since were just beginning. You'll start in two weeks!" With that, the doors shut behind McGonagall, and everyone quickly sat in their seats. Ginny was thankful for that. Detention for the first week of school?

That would be hell...perhaps a new record even! Professor quickly muttered a spell, and the birds disappeared just as quickly as they appeared, while the Slytherin was on the floor, her hair sticking up everywhere.

* * *

Draco entered the Potions classroom in the dungeons, followed a little too closely by Pansy, and a snickering Blaise behind her. It seemed Draco had a permanent scowl on. Pansy was always a little too clingy every first week. Blaise seemed to take great amusement in it.

Pansy finally let go when Millicent called her over with a group of other giggly Slytherin girls. Draco let out a inaudible sigh as he was relieved from the extra weight on his arm. He sat down, followed by a smirking Blaise.

"Oh yes Malfoy, the first week of school is always the best isn't it?" Draco sneered at Blaise, hating the fact that he took great enjoyment of Draco's misery.

"Shut up Zabini!" Draco hissed out, but soon a sly smirk appeared on his face. Resulting in Blaise getting nervous. He didn't like that face. _At all_. Draco was planning something...or planning to say something.

Whatever it was, it was bad.

"You wouldn't want Millicent to come over would you?" Blaise paled at that "After all, we all remember a certain drunk Zabini at the end of the year party…" Draco smirked triumphant, and enjoying Blaise's uneasiness.

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy…" Blaise hissed out, his normally cheery self going down. Draco just gave him a lazy smirk. Blaise glared at him before whining out "You have to insult the golden trio…not me…!" Draco looked at him with another lazy smirk, that quickly disappeared when loud voices reached his ears.

"Merlin…do they ever shut up?" Draco sneered at the trio that entered the dungeons. The three were laughing and being loud. It was a pain to hear them today. Blaise just grinned "It's great to have them for the first class isn't it?" He said sarcastically. Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Weasley, Potter, Granger. It would do you good to be quiet in my class. Especially so early in the morning..." Professor Snape entered the class, a dark look in his eye. He too, was obviously annoyed by the loud laughter that was coming from the three.

**A/N:**

**Snowfire81: Thank you! Hahaha, I brought Harry and Ron back from their...jerkiness. Haha...Hope you don't mind that! Ahh...anyway, I hope you love this chapter just as much!**

**Kalira: Yeah...I kind of forgot about the whole...feast thing!! I feel pretty stupid right now...Ahh...but I shall never make that mistake again! Hopefully...Urm...I won't! Oh yes, I did send this chapter to you...but no reply, and haha...sorry, I got kind of impatient...I hope you don't mind!**

**JohnnyDeppFanForever: Yes...Harry was being a jerk. He just needs to get over Cho shouldn't he!? Yes, hopefully my passion for this story is strong enough so that I won't put it on Hiatus...haha**

**Ohh...this saddens me...Honestly, three reviews? Eep! Don't mean to insult anyone! The three reviewers are like...awesome, but I would like more ya know? Ahh...I really don't care. You can bash this story if you want, or you can praise it eternally. As long as I get a review to know people are actually giving this a chance yeah? **

**Urm...anywaysLOOK! Button right there...**

**CLICKY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eep!! Sorry this was late! Ahahah...but here it is! A bit longer than the other ones. Nyahah...so yeah...here...hope you enjoy it!**

**A special thanks to my editor Kalira! Thankk you!**

_Off through the new days mist I run  
Out from the new days mist I have come  
I hunt  
Therefore I am  
Harvest the land  
Taking of the fallen lamb  
- Of Wolf and Man  
- Metallica_

* * *

The past week was wonderful. Ginny had fun catching up with everyone, befriending new people, particularly Alleen. However, although she had fun, Ginny could not escape the work load already assigned to her. She had spent half of her Saturday on her assignments. Ginny would have loved to join Harry and Ron in a little quidditch practice, but the youngest Weasley wanted to finish her work before having fun.

Presently, she was heading to the Transfiguration class. Not for class. Oh no, for detention. Merlin, Ginny nearly forgot about it until Hermione reminded her. Ginny suppressed a scowl when she saw the classroom doors. She took in a deep breath before finally entering the classroom.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up when the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy. He was smirking arrogantly at her like he owned the damn world. Her expression was quickly replaced with a glare towards the egotistical Head Boy.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here!?" Ginny dearly hoped that the Head Boy was also serving detention. But Draco continued to smirk in an all-knowing way.

"Miss Weasley, watch your language!" The red head immediately winced when she heard Professor McGonagall's voice. She slowly turned around and winced again when she saw Professor McGonagall sternly staring at her.

"B-but Professor --"

"No but's Miss Weasley!" Ginny wanted to scream. But she didn't want to get another week of detention. Honestly. She already had _two _weeks of detention! That's just not right.

"Mister Malfoy here will be watching over your detention for this week and the next." Professor McGonagall said calmly, staring Ginny right in her eye, daring her to protest. Ginny wanted to complain, but she didn't want to lose another week of freedom. So she nodded stiffly, her brown eyes glaring at the floor, pretending it was McGonagall's head.

The sixth-year Gryffindor already felt Malfoy's stupid smirk on his stupid face behind her. That prat.

"Good." Was the professor's only answer. With one last stern look towards the red head, and a warning look at the Head Boy, she left the classroom. Ginny glared at the back of her Professor's head, before turning swiftly towards Draco. The glare in her eyes was deadly, and if looks could kill, the Malfoy Heir would be dead by now.

The fiery teen walked up to Draco, staring right into his silver eyes. Though Ginny attempted to look mad, she couldn't help but wonder what was hiding in his eyes. Although there was a smirk on his face, his eyes held nothing. Well, practically nothing. She caught site of something.

She didn't know what though. But Ginny quickly shook her head, and brought herself back to reality. The glare in her eyes came back as quickly as it disappeared. Thankfully, Malfoy did not notice. But that insufferable smirk of his was starting to annoy her.

"Alright Malfoy, what the hell do I have to do?" She snapped at him, not bothering to sound respectful at all. The smirk on his face grew bigger.

"Now now Little Weasel. You should learn how to be respectful to your superiors." He sneered at her "Or else you're not going to leave." He threatened. Ginny stared daggers at the Head Boy, but then an idea entered her head. A smirk soon appeared on her own face that matched Draco's own.

"Why Malfoy, if I don't leave…then you don't." _Ha! In your face you stupid little prick! _

Sure enough, the smirk on Draco's face faltered, and his own glare became visible. He swiftly turned towards a closet, leaving Ginny basking in her triumph. But her victory was short lived when a wet cloth hit her face with a splat.

It fell down on to the floor with a plop.

A shocked expression stayed on Ginny's face for awhile, not believing what had just happened. Did Malfoy just throw a wet cloth at her?

"Malfoy, why the hell did you throw that at me!?" Her face was red, and she wanted nothing more than to kill Draco right then and there. Of course, Malfoy simply sneered at the red head in response.

"That's what your doing for detention Little Weasel. Cleaning Professor McGonagall's floor with no magic."

A look of horror appeared on Ginny's face. Sure, she had cleaned, but never without magic. It was pretty much safe to say that the youngest Weasley had a clean record at Hogwarts.

Ginny could practically feel the superiority radiating off of Malfoy. She hated it, but she wanted to get this detention over with. She sent a glare towards Draco before grabbing the wet cloth on the floor.

The fiery teen got on the floor and started scrubbing, a little more viciously than she needed.

* * *

Ginny growled in annoyance. Detention wasn't even half over. Malfoy kept giving her snide comments about her cleaning.

_I'd like to see him do any better! _She thought while imagining that it was Malfoy scrubbing the floors instead of herself. Ginny couldn't help but letting out a snicker. A Malfoy, working. Unlikely.

"You missed a spot Weasley. Maybe you wouldn't have missed such a large spot if you paid attention and stop your damn squeaking." Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. Squeaking? What? She wasn't squeaking, she was snickering.

Oh that stupid son of a bitch.

"Listen here Malfoy!" Ginny stood up, staring at him with defiant eyes. "You better shut your stupid mouth before I make you shut it!" She threatened him, a new fire in her eyes. But Draco simply stared back at her with his cool silver eyes.

"I bet you won't Little Weasel." He replied, while flicking dust off of the collar of his robe. His comment, like he predicted, just made Ginny madder. Honestly! She was not little! "I'll show you, you prat!" With that, she made her hand into a fist and swung.

Unfortunately, Malfoy's reflexes were quick, and he swiftly blocked Ginny's punch whilst pushing her to the floor. The red head was quick however and grabbed onto his robes, pulling him down with her. The two were once again in a similar position as on the train. Only this time, Draco was on top of Ginny.

Ginny froze when she felt Draco on top of her. Oh Merlin, he still smelled good. Maybe this wasn't half bad.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS MALFOY!! M-A-L-F-O-Y!!_

Thankfully, she came back to her senses. She growled when she caught site of Malfoy's smirk. It just radiated "I totally beat you."

"Get off of me Malfoy!" She struggled underneath him, attempting to push him off. Draco soon grunted when a punch connected with his chest.

"Stop it!" he hissed, attempting to hold back her arms.

"No, you stop it!" More grunts and complaints came from the two trying to stop each other. Draco trying to stop her hitting him; and Ginny trying to stop him from holding her back.

* * *

Alleen walked quietly through the halls of Hogwarts. Father had called her again. He was so bothersome, she just wanted to be free. Of course she couldn't, because Father was such a stupid, narrow-minded --

What was that? It sounded like people were yelling at each other? The curious Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow before going to the source. She was already out, why not check it out? Alleen cautiously walked towards the classroom in which the sound had originated. Mustering up the courage, Alleen opened the classroom door and came face to face with the oddest sight.

The arrogant Head Boy that Father told her about, and Ginny? The red head had grown on Alleen, and so did that odd Ravenclaw. Alleen really didn't want to admit it, but Ginny and Luna were her best friends. It wasn't that the two of them were in the classroom alone, no, it was the fact that Malfoy was on top of Ginny.

At first, Alleen didn't believe what she saw. She thought that this was all a very, very weird dream. Until the arguing reached her ears.

"Get the hell off of me Malfoy!"

"Shut up and stop hitting me Weasel!"

Finally, Alleen decided to do something. "H-hey! Get off of her!" The first-year went to Ginny's side and helped push Draco off of her. The shock of someone else being there caught the Head Boy off-guard.

"Alleen!" Was Ginny's shocked reply, before quickly hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Alleen was unable to answer when Draco spoke up.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Alleen looked at Draco, and mentally patted her back when she didn't cower from his gaze. Yes, she was scared of Draco. He was more powerful than she, but one day, she would overcome him. Before Alleen could answer, the Head Boy interrupted her.

"It is after curfew, you don't want detention do you?" Was his snide remark "You'd better leave before I deduct points and give you detention." Alleen wanted to say something but Ginny quickly spoke for her.

"Honestly Malfoy, leave her alone!" The red-head grabbed Alleen's arm, and brought her out into the hallway. "Thanks for getting Malfoy off of me, but go to your House. You don't want to get detention too!" Ginny said sincerely "Now shoo. Go, go!" She urged before pushing Alleen towards her House.

A small pang of guilt hit Alleen when she realized that she was betraying Ginny and the whole of Hogwarts with what she and Father were doing.

* * *

"Get back to scrubbing Little Weasley," Draco sneered at Ginny when she returned from the hallway "Your detention isn't over yet." Ginny growled at Draco before picking up the wet cloth from the floor and continuing her detention.

Silence blanketed the room and honestly, Draco was getting bored. He took out his wand, and started twirling it, but it did not satiate his boredom. He watched as Ginny scrubbed the floors, a determined look on her face. His mind wandered back to just a few moments again. He was on top of her…and as much as he hated to admit it he liked the way her body felt against his.

Plus, she still smelled of vanilla. Draco always liked vanilla over chocolate. He continued to watch her, boredom overcoming him once more. He saw red hair tumble over her shoulder, and a smirk soon graced his face. Draco might as well entertain himself when easy entertainment was right there.

"This is what Weasley's should be doing." He said with a sneer. Ginny's hand twitched at his comment "Cleaning floors like the lowlifes you all are!" He continued to twirl his wand around. But soon Ginny stood up pointing her own wand at him.

"That's it Malfoy!" She waved her wand around and yelled out "_Incendio!_" Draco's robe caught on fire. He looked down in shock, but quickly took off his robe, and watched with a very angry expression as his robe went up in flames. Ginny looked triumphant, while Draco looked, well, pissed. He quickly pointed his own wand at Ginny who pointed her own back at him.

Suddenly, Draco lowered his wand, and an arrogant smirk appeared on his face once more.

"What the hell are you smirking --"

"Miss Weasley what is the meaning of this!?" Professor McGonagall rushed into the room. She came in here to find Miss Weasley pointing her wand at the Head Boy. She was sure that the burning pile on the floor was his robe.

"Professor! I-I--"

"That is enough Miss Weasley! This is the second time you have pointed your wand at another student, the Head Boy no less! Perhaps another three weeks will do you good!" She said sternly, making sure her point was made.

"B-but Professor --" Ginny couldn't believe this! Another _three_ weeks!?

"I suppose that you should at least go back to your House! Mister Malfoy, you may give Miss Weasley her pass!" With that Professor McGonagall left the room. Ginny glowered at the back of her Professors head, before turning to Malfoy when she was sure that McGonagall was out of hearing range.

"Alright Malfoy, give me my pass!" Ginny growled out, sticking her hand out, waiting for the little piece of paper. However, an amused smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"What the hell are you smirking at!? Just give me my pass!" She wanted her pass now! She has had enough of Draco Malfoy, and she wanted to leave now!

"Well, I would love to Little Weasel…but your pass was in my robe." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. So what!?

"Then get it out of your -- _SHIT_!" A long string of curses escaped her mouth as she remembered that she had burned Malfoy's robe along with everything inside of it. Draco just look amused. He had never heard that many curses leave a girl's mouth at once. His amusement just grew when Ginny stopped and started talking to herself.

"Alright, alright Ginny, calm down. You can figure a way out of this. You can" The sixth-year muttered to herself. It was after curfew, and her damn pass burned up because of her!

_HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN!?_

An idea popped in Ginny's head. She turned towards Draco and looked at him with a hopeful look. Draco merely raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could want.

"Malfoy, can you please take me to my House?" She asked politely, begging to whatever God up there to help her. But Draco simply stared at her, and gave her an answer that made her want to beat the crap out of him.

"No." Ginny's mouth dropped open. Did he just say no? Did _he _just say no?! Ginny clenched her fists in anger.

"Dammit Malfoy, why the hell not!?" She asked, unclenching her fists and crossing her arms over her chest. "You're the only one that can do it!"

Draco looked down at her once more. She looked oddly cute angry. He smirked. She looked practically desperate. Yes, it was true that Draco was the only one able to escort Ginny to her House, but why should he? He didn't like her _at all._ She's cute, but annoying. A word escaped his mouth before he had the time to even think about escorting her.

"Fine." Ginny practically squealed, he agreed! She wasn't going to get in trouble with Filch! In the midst of her happiness, Ginny had actually hugged Draco, temporarily forgetting who he was. Draco was shocked, why wouldn't he be shocked? A Weasley, who has hexed him in his fifth year, and burned his robes just hugged him!

Well, he wouldn't lie that her body against his felt pretty good.

All of a sudden, the extra weight against his body disappeared, and Draco looked down to see an embarrassed Ginny Weasley looking at the floor. "Urm….sorry Malfoy." Ginny turned around and headed towards the classroom doors, a blush rising to her face.

She couldn't believe she just _hugged_ Malfoy! All because he agreed to escort her! Oh Merlin, she just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget all this happened.

* * *

Draco and Ginny walked together in complete silence towards the Gryffindor Tower. It was awkward for Ginny, and somewhat amusing for Draco. The two were halfway from Gryffindor Tower when Mrs. Norris stopped in front of them and let out a noise.

The two paused, and stared at it. Draco, with a bored expression, while Ginny had a slightly paranoid one. Why? Because Mrs. Norris scared the hell out of her. Soon enough, the figure of the Hogwarts caretaker appeared.

"What's this I see? Two students out of bed. Punishment for both of you!" He said with that very unappealing voice of his. Ginny cowered from Filch. He scared the hell out of her too.

But Draco stood and stared at Filch with a superior look on his face. "I'm here to escort Weasley to her House." He showed him his Head Boy badge and grabbed Ginny by her arm dragging her around Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Filch stayed behind, a glare on his face.

* * *

"Let go of me Malfoy! He can't see us anymore!" Ginny hissed quietly at Draco, wanting him to let go of his tight grip on her arm. Merlin he was strong! Draco looked down at her before letting go. Ginny glared at him, before falling back a few steps. She didn't like Malfoy at all, she might as well make sure that he was escorting her to Gryffindor House and not someplace horrible.

She continued to glare at his back when he didn't say anything about her walking behind him. What a prat.

* * *

Peeves was bored. He couldn't find any students to torment. They were all being good little children and staying in their nice little houses. He pouted as he continued to float around the Hogwarts Halls until he saw two students. Red hair, and white-blond hair. A Weasley and a Malfoy? That was new! Peeves quickly flew behind the two, making sure to be as quiet as possible. But what could he do to bother them?

The poltergeist tapped his chin before spotting a pebble on the floor. A grin appeared on his face and he picked up the tiny rock. Throwing it up and down, Peeves debated on who to throw it at. The poor Weasley girl? Or the arrogant Head Boy? Finally, he settled on the boy. The grin on Peeves transparent face grew. This was going to be interesting.

With that, he pulled back his arm, and threw the pebble at the back of Draco's head.

Draco felt a pang at the back of his head, and he turned his neck to glare at Ginny. But the youngest Weasley was looking up confused at him. "What?" was her simple reply to his glare.

"You threw something at my head!"

"What? I did not!"

Draco glared at her, before continuing to walk. Stupid Weasley. It didn't matter if she was cute, they were all the same.

Another pang at the back of his head, and Draco turned around fully. "Stop that Weasley!" Ginny glared at him "Stop what!?" What the hell was he talking about!?

"Throwing something at the back of my head!" Ginny's face turned red. How dare he accuse her of something she did not do!

"I didn't do anything Malfoy!" With a huff, Ginny walked next to him. She glared at him, and the two continued their journey to Gryffindor House side by side.

Peeves was delighted. The two students were arguing with each other! This would bring entertainment indeed! He picked up another pebble, and instead threw it at the back of Ginny's head.

"Ow!" Ginny rubbed the back of her head, and turned her neck to glare at whoever was doing that. But the hallway was empty. She continued to rub the back of her neck as she glared at Draco.

"I told you it wasn't me!" was her retort to Draco's silent questioning look.

Suddenly, sharp pangs hit both Draco and Ginny's head. The two both turned around to glare at the hall.

"Whoever the hell is doing that come out now!" Was Ginny's yell.

All of a sudden, Ginny was pushed into Draco, who stumbled back from the unexpected weight on him. Malfoy expected to collide with a wall, but instead, he landed onto the floor inside a broom closet. The two got up, glaring at each other. But soon, a door slam reached their ears, and they turned their heads.

Someone closed the door on them!

"Ohh! Little students stuck in a broom closet! Whatever will they do!?" A cackle was heard through the door, and realization dawned on Ginny and Draco.

"PEEVES!" Was the angry call from both students as they tried to get out. The broom closet door was _locked_. The two started to argue with each other until Ginny took in a deep breath.

"Look Malfoy! Obviously, arguing isn't going to get us out of here! Now come on, and let us at least work together on this."

Draco sneered at Ginny, but he was sure that she wouldn't be able to see with the complete darkness covering them. "Fine…"

Silence blanketed the two once more, both not knowing what to say. Ginny really didn't know what to say for Draco was so damn close to her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and she could smell him. He _still_ smelled good.

Ginny backed up against the wall, hoping to put more space between herself and Draco. But to no avail. The broom closet was quite small, and the only thing she accomplished was an inch or two of space. Ginny quickly looked down, letting her hair fall over her face. This was embarrassing. Stuck in a closet with Malfoy of all people! And she thought that he smelled good!

Ginny hoped that Draco didn't see her movement of backing up and looking down. It was kind of obvious that she was nervous of their proximity. However, most things don't go by unnoticed by Draco Malfoy. Especially in such a closed space like this. The Slytherin prince smirked down in amusement. It was kind of obvious that Ginny was nervous. He felt hair move down his chest when she moved her head. He felt her backing up. In such tiny space, it would be hard to not notice.

To Ginny's horror...or excitement, Draco moved closer to her. He trapped her with her body, and to his amusement, Ginny looked down again out of nervousness.

"What's the matter Little Weasel? Is this the closest you've ever been to a real man?" He leered at her, her scent was overwhelming him. "Or is this the first time you've been with a man, period." He smirked when he felt Ginny's head look up. Her expression was one of anger.

And Ginny was angry, not because Malfoy's accusations were false, but because they were true. Most guys stayed away from her because of her brother.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Was her only response.

But Draco just smirked. "Oh…did I hit a ne--"

The broom closet door swung open, and complete silence covered the two until a voice exploded on the two.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY!?"

Ginny bit back a groan. Her brother was here.

Suddenly, Draco was thrown off of Ginny and to the other side of the broom closet, which wasn't very far. Ginny was pulled out of the closed space by Hermione who immediately shoved the younger girl behind her. The youngest Weasley glared at the back of Hermione's head, but peeked around her arm to see what was going on.

Harry and Ron were pointing their wands at Draco, who merely stared back at them coolly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Ginny, Malfoy." Harry said, his voice dripping with venom. Draco simply smirked and shrugged. Ginny has had enough. Why were they always doing this? Why couldn't they just mind their own business?

But before the red head could speak, Hermione spoke up.

"Come on guys, it's late. Let's just go." She said, her responsibilities popping up into her head. "Besides, you guys aren't supposed to be up." Hermione gave Ron and Harry a stern look, warning them not to do anything.

Ron continued to stare daggers at Draco, but slowly lowered his wand. Harry however, had other ideas.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco was hit with Harry's favorite spell, knocking him back a few inches. But because of the small space, Draco merely banged his head against the wall, hard. A groan emitted from him, and a satisfied smirk graced Harry's face.

Ron, feeling like he should help, quickly closed the broom closet once more. Locking it again.

Ginny couldn't believe it! The two practically ganged up on Draco! Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped out from her previous spot behind Hermione.

"What the hell Harry? Ron? What was that all about?!" The two looked at each other, confused. So Ginny kept talking. "You two ganged up on Malfoy! Two against one isn't really fair!" Both boy's eyebrows shot up, surprised that Ginny was once again defending Malfoy. But she wasn't alone on this one, Hermione also went up.

"Ginny's right. Ganging up on Malfoy like that isn't right. Especially since he's Head Boy. He could have gotten points taken away from our House you know!" Hermione frowned at the two before turning to Ginny. "Let's go Gin" The red head nodded, sent one last glare at the two and followed Hermione towards the Gryffindor House.

Harry and Ron stared at each other with confused expressions. "What was that all about?" Ron asked, his face tinged a bit red at the fact that both his girlfriend and sister were defending Malfoy, of all people. Harry shrugged, and was about to say something when yelling erupted from behind the broom closet.

"You bastards better get me out of here! Potter! Weasley!" Draco yelled out, pounding on the door. Unfortunately for him, the only noise that met him was the sound of Harry and Ron laughing. Draco growled, before banging on the door once more. He stopped however, when he heard the foot steps heading away from the broom closet, snickering.

Malfoy pressed his ear to the door and was met with quiet. They weren't there anymore. He was sure of it. Draco rubbed the back of his neck, before backhanding the closet door. It was thrown off of its hinges, and landed in the middle of the hall. Draco smirked and stepped out into the dim hallway. Oh yeah…the trio was definitely going to get it.

The Head Boy walked back to his private quarters, a plan concocting in his head.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it?! Was it nice? Was it good? Review please!  
**

**dristi - Oh my thank you! Well, here's the update! Hope you keep reading!**

**snowfire81 - Hahaha...yes, Alleen is quite a mystery! Ne, but you'll have to find out!**

**Kalira - Again, thank you!**

**Beastie - Yay for finding things out! Keep reading kay?**

**Innocent Malevolence - Thank you! Here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**The Puppeteer - I feel special now! Yeah, Ginny is just...there, a person for Draco to torment so far. Ne, don't worry though! She'll have more later!**

**JohnnyDeppFanForever - Zomg! Luna selling her body is weird yeah? Haha...find out soon! Anyways, I hope this satiates a few of your Draco/Ginny interactions!**

**LOLivia - I love your name...and urm, haha! Here ya go! Hope you keep reading!**

**Woot! More reviews! Keep them coming kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: So....I haven't updated in awhile. Ehehehehe...Really, no excuse. Sorry! I...kind of worked on this chapter for like a week. So, it might be a bit...well, crap. Hahaha...Hope you enjoy though ne?**

"_Excellent work Lucius…" A disgusting voice hissed out. It was nothing like a snake's hiss. At least, that was what he thought. A snake's hiss was much more appealing than the sound the 'Dark Lord' let out. But of course, Draco could not voice out his disgust. He was a slave. As much as Draco wanted to pull back his lips and show his razor-sharp teeth. He couldn't. And he hated it. Draco could have easily killed, or at least knocked out everyone in the room. But he couldn't. _

_Because he was a slave. Voldemort owned him, and Draco could not disobey._

…_no matter how much he wanted to._

_Lucius bowed his head in respect to Voldemort. "Thank you my Lord."_

_Voldemort's lips stretched, a sick, twisted version of a smile as he continued to talk. "To be honest Luciuss. I did not think you would accomplish this. But you have certainly proved me wrong." Red slits turned to Draco's slump form with disturbing happiness. "Perhaps I should accept you back in to my high ranks…"_

_Lucius kept his head down, but Draco could practically feel the pride his father felt when Voldemort gave a compliment, so it seemed. _

"_Thank you my Lord. Draco here would be an excellent servant to your name." Lucius looked up briefly to his master to point at the wolf-like creature a few feet away. _

_It was huge. Its shoulders about a feet or two apart, its arms and legs were enormous. With its limbs, it could have easily taken down a few people in one fatal swoop. Its head was grand, with it, the creature was able to take out Lucius's head with ease. To put it simply, the creature was colossal. It could have killed everyone in the room with no effort at all. However, it did not. It's head was lowered, so that its muzzle was facing the floor, its long tail limp and lying behind it uselessly. If it wasn't so large, the creature would have looked pathetic. If it did not look so pitiful, the creature would have been beautiful. White to near gray fur covered it's body, and dark red eyes seemed to glare at the floor as if hating itself. _

_The creature was Draco Malfoy. _

_And despite his tremendous size, he was powerless. And he hated it. Damn curse, it made him vulnerable to Voldemort's commands. _

"_Let's see if he will…" Voldemort retorted to Lucius's confident statement with a silent hiss. His eyes turned to Draco once more, but it tore away from his form to look at the screeching figure at the entrance. "Excellent Bellatrix, you brought the test just in time…" _

_The insane woman smiled happily at her master and bowed her head respectively whilst pushing the tinier figure to the floor. It was a girl, around Draco's age, however her identity was unknown. Her scent filled Draco's nostrils, and she smelt somewhat familiar. Who was she? _

"_L-let me go!" The girl said. She tried acting tough, but her cracking voice did not help her act. Voldemort let out a deep chuckle. It was a revolting sound, but the Death Eaters around seemed to enjoy it for a reason. "Do not worry my sweet, I just need to test something…" The girl looked on with wide eyes before the fear was quickly replaced with defiance. _

"_Let me go you stupid son of a bit-!" A loud smack echoed around the room when Bellatrix slapped the girl across the face, her expression furious. "Do not call my Lord such a thing, you filthy creature!" Voldemort just chuckled at the scene. _

"_Now, now, Bellatrix. Do not harm the girl. That is what your dear nephew is for." The girl lifted her head slowly when she heard the word "nephew." Her scared eyes immediately darted behind Lucius to the monstrous wolf. Her eyes widened, and her small hand covered her mouth to muffle her oncoming scream. Voldemort seemed to enjoy her reaction. Draco didn't. He knew the girl. _

_He didn't want to hurt her. _

"_Draco. Kill her."_

_In a blink of an eye, the once still wolf jumped up in a flash, the girl screaming. _

_

* * *

_

Draco woke up with a start. What the hell was _that_? Certainly it was a dream. But it was the most vivid dream he has ever had.

And he did not like it.

It just reminded the Head Boy that he would be losing his free will in a few months. Of course, the time was far away, but it would come quickly.

Time stopped for no one.

Draco immediately got out of bed, running his fingers through his platinum blond hair. He needed a good shag. Needed something to distract him. It was then that Draco remembered his little plan to infuriate the trio. Something that will probably take a week. It was childish really. But playing around with the trio definitely distracted Draco.

It was because the golden three were just so _easy_.

And so, Draco would seduce and unceremoniously leave Ginny Weasley. See? Childish. But the way Potter was so protective of the youngest Weasley amused him. Besides, even if his little plan didn't work, it was still a little distraction for a week.

Draco let a smirk grace his features before swiftly walking into his bathroom. He needed a bath.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Malfoy heir emerged from the bathroom. Briefly looking at the clock, he noticed that it was early. Well, early for the rest of the students of Hogwarts. He put on his uniform, took his wand and left his room.

Draco strolled through the Hogwarts halls, sneering at any first years who felt that they should wake up early. What they didn't know was that most of the Slytherins were up so early. Any wandering first year from any other house would surely regret waking up so early.

He entered the Great Hall, stormy eyes already scanning the Slytherin table for Blaise. However, the dark skinned boy was not there. Draco narrowed his eyes at that. Last year, Blaise was always early. The first week of school was dotted with his tardiness. And now, he was, well, late again. Draco didn't know what was going on, but he was getting suspicious.

"_I'll ask him about it later…"_ Draco thought bitterly once he saw Parkinson attempting to give him a seductive look.

* * *

Ginny really, really, _really_ did not want to get up.

Last night when Hermione took her straight to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny headed up to sixth-year dormitories. She was way too tired to listen to Ron and Harry prattle on about her and Malfoy's nonexistent relationship. At first, she dismissed Ron and Harry for the next morning. Now, she was dreading them.

Well, that was the first reason. The second reason was because of Malfoy. Honestly! What was he thinking? Pressing up against her like…that.

Ginny felt her face burn red, and she buried herself deeper into her pillow. She couldn't believe that she was so worked up over Malfoy! So what if that was the closest a boy got to her. "_Well, I wouldn't call him a boy with a body like that…GINNY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"_ The youngest Weasley started to breathe heavily. What the hell was she thinking!?

Concluding that she should definitely get off of her bed, Ginny immediately jumped up. Putting on her uniform, she quickly brushed her hair before standing by the door to the common room. "_Inhale, and exhale. Inhale, and exhale._" She continued to repeat the same thing over and over in her head as various scenes of her brother and Harry confronting entered her head.

A loud, very annoyed cough came up behind her, causing Ginny to turn around and face a few of the sixth-year girls. "Excuse me Ginny, but we need to go." A brunette looked at Ginny with an irritated look before swiftly walking by, pushing Ginny back a bit.

The red head glared at the brunette's back before exhaling deeply once more and followed her down.

Just as Ginny predicted, Ron and Harry were waiting down the stairs. She suppressed rolling her eyes when she saw both of them with their arms across their chest. However, she could not hold back the groan when Harry made a conspicuous nudge to his best friend to signal that Ginny was there. She reached the bottom of the stairs as her brother straightened himself back up from Harry's nudge.

"Harry, Ron. Good morning." Ginny said calmly, secretly hoping that they would instantly forgive her.

They didn't. Ginny mentally cheered herself when she defiantly glared back at them. "What?" She asked innocently.

Harry and Ron did not back down. "Ginny what were you doing with Malfoy in the _broom closet_!?" Brother dearest did not bother to lower his voice, and soon, everyone in the Gryffindor common room looked on at the commotion. This time, Ginny winced at her brothers voice.

"Quiet down Ronald! I don't want everyone to know!" She hissed at him. This only made her brother's eyes bug out. "_What_!? You don't want everyone to know what Ginevra!?"

Ouch. Full names. That meant that Ron would not back down. Despite that, she continued to defend herself. "I don't want everyone to know that you completely misread what happened last night! It'll make you look even more like an idiot!"

Everyone in the common room turned their heads to look at Ron and Harry, waiting for their response. Predictably, Ron's temper shot up. "Misread!? MISREAD!?" Ginny flinched at her brothers volume "I misread that Draco fucking Malfoy was pressed up against you in the broom closet!?"

Everyone in the common room gasped, and turned their heads to Ginny for her response. Ginny's own temper started flaring as her face flushed a slight red. "Yes! You misread that! Peeves pushed both of us into the broom closet, and Malfoy felt that he should tease me! It was all one-sided all right!?" Harry narrowed his eyes at that revelation, but Ginny paid no heed to it. Ron sputtered nonsense before opening his mouth once more. However, Ginny cut him off.

"No Ronald! If you can't trust your own sister, then there is no point in me being here is there!?" Ginny glared at her brother, before stomping off the to the exit, yelling at people to get out of her way.

* * *

Ginny muttered curses under her breath as she stomped towards the Ravenclaw House. She could not believe her brother! He was such a stupid little prick! Ginny needed to talk to Luna and rant. She _needed_ to, or else she'll be angry the whole damn day.

Once Ginny reached the Ravenclaw House, she didn't bother to answer the riddle, knowing that it'll just make her even more frustrated. As soon as the angry red head saw a few girls in the same year as herself, she immediately confronted them.

"Hey, is Luna still getting ready?" The girls quickly backed up when they saw Ginny's red face and angry expression.

"Oh, erm…uh, Luna already left Ginny. Sorry!" The two other girls nodded in agreement, and the three darted down the hall, leaving Ginny in her own shock.

Luna already left? Luna never left so early. Well, then again, Ginny did spend quite a bit of time than usual. The youngest Weasley shook her head and concluded that Luna was probably in the Great Hall by now. Letting out a loud sigh, Ginny decided to head to the Hufflepuff House instead. Although she didn't anticipate it, Ginny developed a sort of older sister/motherly bond to Alleen. The first year certainly grew on her.

Rolling her shoulders back and forth, Ginny headed towards the Hufflepuff House to get Alleen, and well…rant to her. However, Ginny stopped halfway there when she saw first-year walking towards her, her head down. Ginny let out a half-hearted smile grace her features and shook her head playfully.

Honestly, Alleen really needed to toughen up to survive in _this_ school. The she was so timid literally called out to the Slytherins.

"Hey Alleen!" The younger girl snapped her head up at the familiar voice, and she let out a tiny smile.

"Hi Ginny" She said quietly. Ginny grinned and jogged up to the younger girl, slinging her arm around her shoulders.

"I really need to talk to you!" Ginny said urgently. Alleen's eyes widened slightly "A-about what?" She stuttered. Ginny giggled a bit as she felt embarrassment coming on. She really never talked to Alleen about personal issues.

"It's not very important. I just needed to talk to one of my close friends about my brother and Harry…and Malfoy." Ginny whispered the last part down to Alleen's ear. The younger girl immediately moved her head and looked up at Ginny with wider eyes. Her eyes were full of curiosity. Ginny grinned at the girl's reaction and continued talking.

A few minutes later, Alleen stopped walking, causing Ginny to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Hey Alleen, what's wrong?" The first year did not respond, instead, her eyes were fixated on something. Ginny rose an eyebrow before turning her head to the direction Alleen was looking.

There were a few students surrounding the scene, but Ginny could see what they were crowding around clearly. A door. A broken door to be exact, the hinges looked like the door was ripped or thrown off. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw the messed up door. She turned to Alleen and noticed that the younger girl's eyes were no longer on the door but at the empty doorway next to her. Ginny's eyes widened some more when she realized that was the broom closet her brother and Harry locked Malfoy in last night.

"_What the bloody hell happened?_" Ginny shook her head at her thought before noticing Ron and Harry a few feet away from her, probably wondering the same thing. Without realizing, Ginny grabbed Alleen by her arm and dragged her closer to the two boys. When both girls were close enough, Ginny leaned in a bit, wondering what they were talking about.

"Malfoy's behind all of this! I know it!" The black-haired boy-wonder said out loud, his green eyes narrowed. Ginny had no doubt that he was running possible scenarios on just how Malfoy threw the door off of the hinges. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Something's definitely up with that ferret!" Ginny rolled her eyes at their suspicions, but she couldn't help but agree. It was pretty late when Harry and Ron locked him in the broom closet. And if anyone passed by, Ginny was sure they wouldn't pull the door off the hinges. The youngest Weasley continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't know what's going on with Malfoy. But on how he's acting, it's definitely something bad…" His eyebrows furrowed, and his glasses slid down his nose. Ginny suppressed a groan at the two and dragged Alleen to the Great Hall with her to avoid hearing any more nonsense.

The two girls entered the Great Hall, the younger one unwilling. The older one immediately started pushing Alleen towards her spot at the Hufflepuff table. Ginny and Luna have made it their duty to sit with Alleen until she got more friends. It was only the third week of school.

Things can change later on.

The red-head looked around the Great Hall, then towards the entrance. Her odd, blonde friend was not here yet. Ginny became confused. This was not like Luna at all. And it was starting to happen a lot more this year. Granted, it was only the second week of school. Turning towards Alleen, Ginny questioned her whilst piling her plate with food as is the Weasley fashion.

"Do you know where Luna is? She's awfully late…" Ginny muttered the last part, but Alleen heard it anyway, and she shook her head no.

"No, is this not normal behavior for Luna? I expected her to be someone...who always came in late." Ginny let out a quiet laugh.

"No, no. Luna and I always enter the Great Hall together." Ginny said with a small smile on her face, her chocolate eyes searching the Great hall. Unexpectedly, her eyes swept over the to the Slytherin table.

Ginny didn't know why she was looking at the Slytherin table, but she suddenly remembered the incident with the Slytherin bitch. Her eyes narrowed and she searched the Slytherin table more thoroughly, running through every head.

Suddenly, Ginny saw platinum blond, and mercury eyes. The beautiful eyes were staring back at her.

The Gryffindor flushed red as she remembered how close Draco was last night. Immediately, she shook her head and turned to Alleen, striking up a random conversation.

"So Alleen…how's Hogwarts so far?"

* * *

Blaise was not here yet.

Pansy was very annoying.

Blaise was not here yet.

Crabbe and Goyle were idiots.

Draco felt ashamed at a few of his housemates. Although most were fine, the three idiots, who most people mistakenly clump him up with, were not. They were idiots. A deep growl emitted from him, before he let his silver eyes roam the Great Hall.

It landed on red hair and brown eyes. She was looking at Slytherin table, as if searching for something. Then, her chocolate eyes landed on him. Draco stared back, hoping to get a reaction from her.

He did, and he was very satisfied. Draco didn't know why, but he liked the way Ginny's face turn a slight red. It was…cute. A smirk appeared on his face as he continued to observe the youngest Weasley.

Suddenly, the infuriating first year sitting next to Weasley glared at him. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at this. She _glared_ at him.

He glared back. That first year was really annoying.

* * *

"Why are you blushing Ginny?" The red-head sat frozen over her plate of food, her face stuffed with toast. The way she looked, it would have been comical. Ginny chewed slowly, than swallowed her food. She giggled nervously.

"What are you talking about Alleen?" She said, trying to act cool. Ginny was sure her act wasn't working. Did Alleen see her blush at Draco 'I'm-better-than-everyone-else' Malfoy!?

"You need to stay away from him Ginny, he's dangerous." Yes, Alleen did see her blush at Malfoy.

Wait. _Dangerous_?

How in the world was the _ferret _dangerous? Alleen was probably scared of Malfoy. Yes, that was it. Ginny nodded at her conclusion before turning to Alleen.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Like Draco Malfoy could hurt me." Ginny let out a "pfft" noise before turning back to her food. Feeling her appetite suddenly lost, she pushed her plate away. Alleen noticed her action and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Ginny, did I worry you?" Ginny's eyes widened at that. The eleven-year-olds maturity surprised her.

"No, no Alleen. I'm just…worried about Luna." She let out a sigh, and let her head fall onto the table. Alleen let out a tiny smile before speaking once more.

"Why don't you look for her?" Ginny opened her mouth to protest. But Alleen cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself. I can't have you and Luna hovering over me all the time." Ginny grinned and let out a small thank you. Gathering her things, the youngest Weasley stood up from her seat, said bye to Alleen, and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Ahh. The Weasley girl was leaving. The perfect chance for Draco to…seduce her. The more Draco thought about it, he found it more childish than it actually was. But, he was going to do it anyway. If the Malfoy heir was anything, he was definitely stubborn. The Head Boy sat in his seat for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Once he was out, the various scents of the students and the teachers left, and the scent of aged stone and a lingering vanilla scent hung in the air. Draco focused on Ginny's obvious scent, and followed it down the hall.

He saw her retreating back, and quickly sped up to reach her. Once she was within his reach, he grabbed her arm with his pale hand and backed her up against the wall, putting them in a similar position as last night. Draco became amused when his silver orbs met Ginny's glare.

"What the hell Malfoy!? Why the hell did you attack me!?" She demanded, not noticing their proximity until she smelled Draco's scent. A smirk was his first answer.

"Well, I just wanted to finish off what happened last night…" Draco let his voice trail off, leaning his face closer to Ginny's. To his delight, she started blushing. To his amusement, Ginny tried to fight him off.

To Ginny's luck, Draco just got closer.

To Draco's luck, he was thrown off of her by boy wonder. Draco stumbled back, and immediately ducked when Harry Potter threw a punch at him. Harry turned to his best friends younger sister, and looked on with a worried expression.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny looked on with wide eyes, before narrowing them. Was _everyone_ following her today!?

"Harry, what the hell are _you _doing here?!" Harry seemed to be put off by her hostility, and he put up his hands as if making peace.

"Calm down Gin, I just came to talk to Malfoy about the broom closet." Ginny blinked a few times when realization dawned on her. Oh yeah, her brother and Harry were suspicious of Malfoy of something they didn't know. Both Gryffindor's turned towards the Head Boy, waiting for his reaction.

Draco however, shrugged as an answer. Harry did not like that.

"What happened last night Malfoy?" Harry questioned, not bothering to hide the hostility in his voice.

"Nothing happened last night Potter." Draco spit out Harry's last name. "The only thing that did happen was you and Weasley locking me in the fucking closet. So much for Gryffindor courage." Draco sneered at his enemy before pushing Harry away from his path and walking pass Ginny.

Ginny looked on with confusion, and went down to help Harry up from the floor. She looked at Draco's retreating back, and didn't know why a sharp pang hit her chest.

**Again! I apologize if it...does not rise up to your expectations. Eheheheh. Review anyway? Constructive criticism? All is welcome. (Except of course the "Ew you suck!" That just hurts my feelings. That's not constructive criticism D=!)**

**snowfire81****: Ahahaha. Stupidity is something both of them will always have in their relationship! XD**

**Beastie:**** Wooo! Yesss!! **

**dristi:**** Gaspeth! Oh yes. Hell will be brought...muahahahaha!**

**Innocent Malevolence:**** Ahh...were you expecting Draco to do this? The plot is used alot. But really, I can picture Draco actually doing that just to mess with the trio. I dunno. Atleast he admits that it's childish!**

**Laura:**** Woo. Here ya go! I promise, that the update will come faster.**

**Chaney:**** I know~! I'm sorry. I have no shame. I just became...uninterested after awhile. Blah, hopefully I can update more.**

**Sooo...maybe ya know, the reviews can help me make more chapters -hinthintwinkwink- ya knooww? Anyways, just...click the button. And I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Hurry, hurry! Click the button! It'll definitely make me happy.**


End file.
